


To Where You Are

by zhaiel77



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhaiel77/pseuds/zhaiel77
Summary: The twins were trying to see you again.... But at what cost?





	1. To Where You Are

_You were all in their mind._

They wanted to hear you laugh again. Unfortunately, the string of life was short for you. You were his life and the other's breathe of fresh air in the suffocating research and studies they do. Knowing theories on what they need to regain you, they started their journey on making the impossible happen. How they ended up passing generations after generations, they do not know...

Saeyoung was trying to convince his brother to stop pursuing on resurrecting his beloved, saying that it is taboo and none yet had ever accomplished on bringing the dead back to life. But Saeran was determined. Still, even with stopping his brother, Saeyoung was hopeful with the plan. Still, he helped and dreamed he'd see you again even if you are not to be his.

They knew sacrifices are needed. Being highly accomplished twins in their country, they urged their lord to contain all criminals in the strategic places they have instructed- that placing them there would make citizens realize not to commit any crime anymore as a scapegoat     . Even with the sacrifices needed, they do not want to use lives of those who do not deserve to loose it.

A circle, hailing from the eclipse predicted by the seer in the country, as the catalyst for the flow of the energy. Your lifeless body for the information and the souls to retrieve one that was lost, and them to have it binded. It was perfect.

It was noon. Hot and humid, but thunder can be heard from afar. Indicating clouds may hinder their plan. Checking the town's sundial, they started drawing the formula- the written incantations where they have poured their day and sleepless nights with. As they finished, the twins looked at each other, grinning, that at long last, not only they'd be able to accomplish what others had not- but the greatest reward of continuing their lives with you.

It started, placing the geniuses' palms against the dirt, red sparks started to spring from the ground. It was weird. They felt as if they are being sucked in the middle. Starting to loose consciousness, Saeyoung reached for your body in the middle of the circle. Resting on the casket you were in, he looked behind to check for his brother who was still focused on your lifeless body.

It just had to happen- what seemingly appeared was a slit on the ground. An eye, slowly emerging from the circle's centre that engulfed your body and Saeyoung. Confused, he gathered his strength to join you in the casket as if to protect you from the white goo that is now enveloping both of you, thinking this is not what to be the result. Hoping that this would end soon, he wrapped you in his warm body.

Saeran froze from the sight and shouted both your name and his brother's, commanding him to get out of the circle. Realising that Saeyoung cannot escape from the middle, he tried to run to where they are but was caught by a small eeriee of black hands. He cannot escape.

Piercing thunder diluted the shouts of Saeran's agony. Darkness and the red flashes filled his vision. Saeyoung already rested and lost consciousness whilst the other still fully awake and struggled from the hands that secures him firmly, not noticing that he was carried close to the centre. To where you are.

_**"To where you are."** _


	2. Xerxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I still lack on many, but I still enjoy doing this.

I woke up and saw shades of yellow-haired people staring at me. They seemed to have the same gold eyes like mine. I can barely hear what they are saying but I can make that it was mostly asking me how I am. Some, of doubts, if it was safe to let me free, scrupulous of the bright red hair I sport. I did notice that my hands are free. Strangely, I am still in one piece and feels more than healthy. Heck, if this was where I came from, anyone would be caged whatever his condition is.

Oh, now I wondered where I am- is this heaven? Ah, wait, I have committed taboo, haven't I? Does this mean this is hell? Is hell usually this bright? Is Saeran near me? What happened to her?

I learned that this was Xerxes, but Saeran nor you were not to be found. I stayed. As I don’t know what to do nor how to go back. I let myself learn things- their culture, how they socialize, how life is in Xerxes. They thrived and I enjoyed the oasis in the middle of a dead desert, though lost and missing the ones that complete me. How I got here, nor what really happened to me, I still haven’t got a clue. I laughed and played around.

After a few months, I found a companion to get me by, an orphan, hitting puberty. His name’s Yoosung. I kept him close being different in the flock of golden people around me. Though having bright yellow locks, he got green emerald eyes. I just loved how he and I were different. A bright and cheerful one to accompany myself in contrast to me who had already died inside. That is until I started studying what their scholars did. It was _Alchemy_. Flares of passion burned in me. It was easy to understand what their Alchemy was- with the same concept of life flowing from the world we all live in.

_**All is one. One is all** _


	3. Meat Lover

We were close to finding the key. The Xerxes king have been trying to stay in power. He was well loved by his people and wished to stay with them and the people wishing him eternal life as well. I went along with how the scholars released their results studies after studies. I was lazying around when I heard someone shout after a loud crash, "You! You did this! How clumsy you are ! Tsk, I got to clean this up. Hopefully, Master's not going to notice."

"Ah! I'm so sorry! How can I help you?", a familiar voice cried. I can tell it was Yoosung's clumsiness, the suspect for the crime. I walked near to them to watch, a small entertainment, I mused.

"Oh, no, you don't have to do anything else anymore. You've done enough", said the guy. I can see that he was built from hard work. A slave, from what I can reckon.

"I know! I'll treat you instead then! Would you want some grilled meat? Oh, I know- I can ask Saeyoung some and give it to you!", Yoosung offered. (Shit, Yoosung, you got to find a treat coming from you- not from me.)

The guy's, mouth drooled and imagined off the piece of meat he will devour. They have not noticed the footsteps of his Master nearing where they are.

"What happened here?", Master's voice echoed from the hall. Both the guy and Yoosung scrambled to clean the mess up.

"I'm so sorry about the glasses," I injected. "They were helping me out clean this up. I guess we have to find another container for the plan. How was the selection for the offering?" he asked back to the master.

"Ah, you met him now," he pointed to the guy cleaning the glasses. "He's Slave Number 23. We have checked his blood and physique and all's good to go."

"Ah, perfect. Let's have him his treat then, I take?" he grinned at Yoosung to signal their departure from the scene.

"Grilled meat is the best!" Yoosung whispered to Slave Number 23. He grinned back and went to dreaming about meat.


	4. HOPE

Yoosung's wheezes scared me. He contracted a disease that Xerxes medicine nor alchemy cannot cure yet- _I_ cannot cure. It was a slam on my pride as the best in Xerxes. We were a step near on attaining Xerxes' king's immortality, and I wouldn't want to give up Yoosung's life just to accomplish that. Heck! I'd even want to give him his own taste of immortality as a gift of getting me by from day to day.

 

It was the day of the sacrifice, I was there to observe. Slave Number 23 in a deep sleep placed in the middle of the circle we made, one of the scholar ready to draw blood from him. It was a different formula Saeran and I used before. We always knew that for human transmutations, would require a much grander circle- one coming from the heavens. Xerxes' scholars were able to sculpt one from the ground. It was truly new to me.

 

I sneaked in Yoosung's weak body. I explained to the Master that I cannot leave him alone and agreed for him to stay. (They won't have a _choi_ ce anyways, I was always the brightest of the lot). Brilliant, I can have him his gift.

 

They started, I remember _our_ attempt on transmutation, but I know this one will reap a different result. Still, I saw the familiar red flashes. The same darkness have filled the hall. The same feeling of being sucked in the circle of energy near me. I thought to bring Yoosung in the middle of the circle but a sharp pain stopped me. What felt like a boulder hit my head. Instantly, my surroundings went white. From the transmutation the scholars are doing, I saw the same creepy eye. I stumbled to the ground and lost sense of the place around me. All that comes to my mind were weird and strange information being drilled to me. For a quick second, I was able to think to that I do not _want_ this, but halted on the thought.

 

I saw Saeran, and _you_.

 

I reached my hand, stood and tried to run to your figures. Strange, I am not getting anywhere. My vision now turning all white and saw the same door from before.

 

" **SAEYOUNG**!" Yoosung screamed. Pale and breathing heavily, I can confirm he have tried all his might to get me back. Apparently, I was still laying on the floor, drenched in sweat.

 

It was then I understood. I can now hear myself, with a thousand voices- they were souls of the people we have sacrificed.  Saeran and I have researched not on bringing the dead back to life, but to make one immortal. I am what the scholars are trying to make for the king- an _Elixir of Immortality_.


	5. TO XING

They were successful. They have extracted a creature they knew would give them information on immortality, _a Homunculus_ they placed in the flask.

 

But, I knew better. I know I have to get away. I know that they will get back to me being the _elixir_ that _I am_. They may not know now, but with me _cooperating_ with them, I know that I am digging my own grave. I have to save myself, and I need to save _him_ as well.

 

Knowing that I have the elixir that fateful day, I have given Yoosung's gift. If he was to be thankful or curse me of my gift, I cannot tell. When I explained him how it is done, he just told me to do it, saying he do not want to be alone nor make me feel alone. At the very least, _I_   was thankful.

 

From the merchants doing business in the thriving oasis, I heard of the great country east from Xerxes. A country called Xing. Having heard that it possesses a large mass of land, I mused that I can keep myself hidden there. I decided to transfer there, hoping to get my life by. Now with having the shred of hope that I can still see my brother. Hoping that, once we are together as a team, we will be able to overcome the mistake we did. And follow to where you are.

 

**_"To where you are."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> How would you go about now?   
> * * * * *
> 
>  
> 
> There you have it. I've now tried to post this on AO3 but some of the chappies were already in my Tumblr accnt. Feel free to check @zhaiel77!   
> :3


End file.
